wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Queen Wasp
Queen Wasp is an adult female HiveWing who was introduced in The Lost Continent. She is the current ruler of the HiveWing and SilkWing tribes. After the Tree Wars, Wasp ordered every tree on the continent to be cut down, except for those in the Poison Jungle, and attempted to annihilate every member of the LeafWing tribe, claiming that they were the enemy and reinforcing this belief among her subjects through propaganda posters. She has also strictly prohibited any artwork depicting leaves or trees. She has the ability to mind-control almost every HiveWing. This power originated from Hawthorn putting the Breath of Evil in a meal during a diplomatic meeting before the Tree Wars. Appearance Queen Wasp has black and yellow stripes and large, completely black eyes that are surrounded by an oval of yellow scales.The Lost Continent, page 6 Some propaganda posters show her with stingers extending from her claws. She also has a stinger in her tail, unknown to everyone except Cricket and her friends.Revealed in The Hive Queen, page 244 Personality Queen Wasp is twisted and selfish, much like Princess Blister. She also acts like Blister, with an eerie stillness around her. She lied to her tribe for years about the Book of Clearsight's true nature, telling her subjects that the LeafWings were meant to die out and that Clearsight had wanted the SilkWings to fall under HiveWing control. She refused to let any member of her tribes besides herself and The Librarian see the book. However, it was really only Wasp who knew, due to the fact that she used her mind-control powers to permanently possess the Librarian, so the Book's secrets could never be shared. She is very cold and cruel, and she doesn’t care about other dragons, or the two tribes she rules. She can also be inferred to be vengeful, as Queen Sequoia dscribed her to "strike back the moment she’s struck". Biography The Lost Continent Blue mentioned early in the book that he had seen the queen only once, when she visited Cicada Hive to inspect Silkworm Hall. He claimed that she once paused and stared at him and Luna, giving him the distinct feeling that "she was trying to decide between adopting them or eating them." Later, when Blue and Io tried to escape Cicada Hive, Wasp used her mind-control ability on the HiveWing families in the park, including Katydid, Bombardier, Aphid, and more, to capture Blue and bring him to her. The attempt in capturing Blue proved ultimately unsuccessful with the help of Cricket. When Blue, Cricket, and a disguised Sundew entered Wasp Hive to steal the Book of Clearsight, they discovered that the Librarian, who occupied the greatest position in HiveWing history, was being constantly mind-controlled by Wasp. Sundew was able to take the mind control out of the Librarian momentarily by using a bullet ant to sting her and give her so much pain that Wasp's control over her broke. However, while the Librarian helped them escape with the Book of Clearsight, she suddenly became mind-controlled again. The Hive Queen When Blue, Cricket, Sundew and Swordtail snuck into the Jewel Hive, Cricket suspected the helmeted guards were under Wasp's control. Later, more mind-controlled guards ambushed Jewel Hive's Chrysalis in the library, though Morpho, Cinnabar, and Tau covered for the others. Wasp later made her first actual appearance, searching for Katydid in Lady Scarab's mansion. When Cricket vandalized Jewel Hive, she was caught by guards controlled by Wasp, and they threatened to 'fix' Cricket. Wasp then 'inspected' the eggs inside the Jewel Hive Nest, with Cricket secretly watching. There, Cricket found out how Wasp mind-controlled the HiveWings: by poisoning them with her tail stinger. Cricket figured poisoning dragonets when unhatched was faster and more effective than when they were grown. Later, Sundew determined the source of Wasp's poison through Bumblebee's eggshell; the Breath of Evil plant in the queen's restricted greenhouse, which Blue later burned down, possibly destroying Wasp's only source of the Breath of Evil vine. [[The Poison Jungle (Book)|''The Poison Jungle]]'' Queen Wasp never made a direct appearance in The Poison Jungle, but she was mentioned a few times throughout the book. However, she indirectly appeared in the book when LeafWing guards appeared in the treetops carrying a HiveWing prisoner blindfolded and tied up, which prompted Hazel to note that they must be at the riverside of the jungle already, and Wasp confirmed it by speaking through the HiveWing's mind, claiming that she would kill them all and finish what they started. As the prisoner tried to break free, Wasp continued speaking through his mind, claiming she knew who Cricket's father was and subtly threatened to kill him. Later, when Hawthorn was revealed to be controlled by the Othermind, at first, Sundew accused Wasp of controlling him, but the Othermind revealed that in reality, Wasp was just controlled by them as well all along, confirming her to be controlled by the Othermind. Family Tree Quotes "Find the flamesilk dragonet, ... Capture him. And bring him to me." -Through some HiveWings about Blue. "Where is the flamesilk? ... Who can see him?" ''-Through some HiveWings about Blue. ''"Give up, wingless. ... You cannot escape me." ''- Queen Wasp, speaking to Blue through the mind-controlled HiveWings in the park. ''"Stop. The Book of Clearsight is not for you." -To Blue, Cricket, and Sundew through The Librarian. "Little dragons, ... I've been expecting you." -To Blue, Cricket, and Sundew through The Librarian. "You're a ''LeafWing." ''-To Sundew through The Librarian. "A LeafWing, a SilkWing... and a HiveWing." -Surveying Sundew, Blue, and Cricket through The Librarian. "What strange treason is this? ... Why can't I get inside your mind, worm?" - Queen Wasp to Cricket, speaking through The Librarian. "Never." -Through The Librarian to Blue when he says to take him and let the others go. "No, ... it's all true. I can control all of them. That's why every dragon in the Hive is on their way to surround the temple right now. I can't move the guards you paralyzed, but I can reach everyone else. The moment you step outside this temple, they will kill you all." -To Sundew about her mind control through The Librarian. "What are you doing?" -Through The Librarian to Sundew when she gets out a jar of bullet ants. "Oh, I see your game, ... I can take a lot more pain than a broken arm, though. I'm not afraid of anything you can do to this body." -To Sundew through the Librarian about the bullet ants. "I know I saw dragons in here. Find them, or you will die." -Through a HiveWing to some guards. "Come out, you sniveling cowards! I know there are dragons hiding in this library! Show yourselves, or I will burn all the books until you die choking on the smoke." -To Cricket, Blue, Sundew, and Swordtail through a HiveWing. "Then we'll have to throw you into it to slow the flames. You are a tedious talonwringer. I'll do it myself." -Through a HiveWing to a guard that asked what to do if the fire spreads. "As she should. I told her this library would be trouble. I don't stand for disobedient SilkWings in ''my Hive. Who else is with you?"'' -Through a HiveWing to Cinnabar and Tau about Lady Jewel punishing them. "Blue wings. I thought I saw blue wings." -To Tau and Cinnabar asking about any other dragons in the library. "No. This is a waste of time. You, take these two back to Lady Jewel and tell her I said to punish them severely." -To the guards about Cinnabar and Tau. "Lady Scarab. She ''would. Let's go pay Lady Scarab a visit."'' -To the guards about a rumor that Lady Scarab was hiding a dragon in her mansion. "I have every right. I am your queen." ''-Through some soldiers to Lady Scarab about being able to search her house. ''"Lucky for us that she's dead, then." -''Through some soldiers to Lady Scarab about Queen Wasp's mother not approving of what she did to the tribe. ''"I will come here and kill you myself if I have to." -''Through some soldiers to Lady Scarab. ''"Hm. Familiar, but not the dragon I'm looking for. What an interesting mystery. Some relation to my missing friend, I'm guessing?" -Through some soldiers to Katydid when she comes out of Lady Scarab's mansion. "Well, perhaps we can find a use for her." -Through some soldiers to Lady Scarab about Katydid. "Nice try, Lady Scarab. I'm sure I'll be seeing you again soon." -Through Katydid to Lady Scarab. "Aha. There you are." -Through Cadelle to Cricket. "That was easier than I expected. You really were a fool to come back into a Hive. And for what? A little bit of graffiti, a few pamphlets that will be ash by evening? Poor naive little dragonet. As though anyone would believe you over their queen. It must have been so hard for you. Feeling so different, so alone. Watching everyone else come together in my Hive mind, but always left out. But I have good news for you, little dragon. You don't have to be different anymore. I can fix you. I'm on my way right now. And when I get there... I can make you just like everybody else. Aren't you lucky? See you soon, little problem dragon." ''-Through some prisoners to Cricket. ''"I have arrived. Jewel. Meet me in the prison." -Through Treehopper to Lady Jewel. "Oh, yes we are, ... We're here, LeafWing, and this time we'll make sure to finish what we started. You're all dead!" "That little worm Cricket is here, isn't she? ... The one who thinks she's so very clever, with her pamphlets and graffiti and rumors. Guess what, Cricket? I figured it out. I know who your father is. And he's mine, all mine, and I could kill him in a heartbeat if I wanted to. Or I could let you meet him. Would you like that? Wouldn't you like to come back to Wasp Hive so I... can..." Trivia * She technically never actually appeared in ''The Lost Continent''.'' She was only mentioned and voiced through the HiveWings she mind-controlled. * Tui jokingly hinted in a Scholastic thread that her downstairs bathroom was once like the continent of Pantala, because "there was a wasp in there and so the room now belonged to the wasp forever." * Queen Wasp is the title character of ''The Hive Queen. * A wasp is any insect of the order Hymenoptera and suborder Apocrita that is neither a bee nor an ant. * Queen Wasp has still not personally said a single word. All of her speaking as of [[The Poison Jungle (Book)| The Poison Jungle]] is through her subjects. * Although Wasp is considered the main antagonist due to her control over the tribes, it is ultimately revealed that the Othermind is the main antagonist because they are the real one controlling the Hive. * Wasp, despite having the ability to mind control due to the Breath of Evil, is under mind control herself (via the Othermind). * Wasp is the second character to use bold lettering when not speaking directly in person. The first is Darkstalker, whose speech was in bold when he talked to Moonwatcher through mind communication. Gallery HiveTransparent.png|A typical HiveWing, by Joy Ang WaspTemplate.png|Reference by Platypus the SeaWing Queen Wasp Ref.png|Colored by Star-Dragon Queen Wasp by LTNW.png|Queen Wasp by Luna-The-NightWing The Three Queens... of Pantala!.png|Queen Wasp, with Queen Monarch and Queen Sequoia HiveWing Sigil.png|HiveWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing good_queen_by_spookapi-dcfxqdj.png|Good Queen (Queen Wasp) by Spookapi 0cc9fc5891be7d478ebda1f17c23e5d0-dccq6ql.jpg|Wasp1 by ChrispyCookie 3D294C0F-F933-4E39-A78C-AD03E5BB9A77.png|FR Version of a typical HiveWing arranged by Sab wasp.jpg|A real wasp wasp_by_drizzlefur-dcg07j3.png.jpg|Queen Wasp by Drizzlefur queen_wasp_by_tayseiber_dcg04py-pre.jpg|Queen Wasp by tayseiber Hive secrets Pre-final.PNG|Queen Wasp by Blackberry|link=https://wingsoffirefanon.fandom.com/wiki/Hive_Secret Screen Shot 2019-03-28 at 3.02.25 PM.png|Queen Wasp by Peregrinecella Screenshot (12).png|Queen Wasp and a creative way to look at her mind conrtol by xxxSnowdragonxxx ddd7qxt-92f56eac-ce98-4b0d-960a-d88ac66d3538.png|Queen Wasp by Trunswicked References fr:Wasp ru:Оса Category:Characters Category:Females Category:HiveWings Category:LC Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Dragon Royalty Category:Queens Category:Mentioned in LC Category:HQ Characters